Recuperando a Neji
by alessandra98
Summary: La guerra no se llevó su vida, pero sí su memoria. Ino deseó poder borrar la suya. NejiIno.


**Recuperando a Neji**

 **Capítulo I**

 **La guerra no se llevó su vida, pero sí su memoria. Ino deseó poder borrar la suya. NejiIno.**

* * *

 _Needle and the thread, gotta get you out of my head_

Los cuerpos lesionados y mutilados de los ninjas de la Hoja se apilaban en los pasillos y corredores del hospital. Ino los veía desangrándose, agonizando, muriendo; los escuchaba quejarse, gemir de dolor… Eran demasiados en comparación con el personal médico que tenían.

La joven medininja hacía todo lo que podía por ellos. Pero su turno ya se había extendido tres horas, y sus reservas de chakra estaban por el suelo. Necesitaba descansar. Pero no podía alejarse. Tenía que salvar a sus camaradas heridos.

 _Sí tan solo hubiera estado ahí para salvarlo a él._

Descartó el pensamiento rápidamente, y centro su atención en reparar el pulmón perforado por una de sus propias costillas de la kunoichi inconsciente en la camilla frente a ella.

El flujo verde se concentró en sus manos y fluyó sobre el costado de la mujer, reparando el tejido a su paso.

-¿Ino Yamanaka?- preguntó una voz detrás suyo. Terminó su labor con la chica antes de voltearse a encarar a el hombre que la había llamado.

Un emisario.

-¿Sí?- preguntó removiendo un mechón de cabello que se había pegado a su sudada frente.

\- Hokage-sama ha mandado por ti.- su tono era demandante y supo que no había cabida para preguntas. Asintió y después de quitarse los guantes y bata, lo siguió.

Siguieron el camino que llevaba a la sala de reuniones del hospital. No tenía idea de cual podría ser el motivo de su llamada. ¿Por qué Tsunade mandaría a llamar a una de sus mejores médicos en aquél momento de crisis médica?

-Hokage-sama- saludó respetuosamente al entrar a la que probablemente era la única sala del hospital no abarrotada de ninjas heridos.

La guerra había acabado una semana atrás, y Konoha apenas comenzaba a lidiar con las secuelas de ese devastador evento. Que la Hokage estuviese ahí significaba que la razón de su visita era de gran importancia.

Sin perder el tiempo con saludos la mayor fue directo al punto -Neji Hyuuga está vivo.

Su corazón que por los últimos días había estado muerto, comenzó a palpitar fuertemente ante la revelación.

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar después de que miles de pensamientos volaron por su mente. Cómo podía ser esto posible. Neji había sacrificado su vida, había muerto ante el ataque del Nueve Colas. El daño tan grave que no hubo quién pudiese hacer algo. Eso es lo que ella había oído.

-Un equipo llegó a tiempo para rescatarlo, pero porque su condición era extremadamente crítica ha sido mantenido en secreto hasta ahora que está estable. No hubiese sido prudente esperanzar a sus seres queridos.

Ino asintió, las palabras de Tsunade eran como un trago de agua fresca después de caminar por el desierto. _Estaba vivo_. A pesar de que las noticias eran una bendición, seguía sin entender que hacía ella ahí. Neji estaba estable y bajo el cuidado de un muy buen equipo.

¿Sería posible que la Hokage supiese de _aquello_?

-Hemos podido salvar sus órganos dañados y reponer por la pérdida de sangre… con reposo recuperará pronto- continuó Tsunade al no recibir respuesta de su pupila – Su estado mental es otra cosa.

-Es normal que después de una experiencia como lo es la guerra presente trastorno de estrés postraumático – comentó Ino, pero la Hokage negó con la cabeza.

-No es TEPT. Es su memoria. – el alma se le vino a los pies, pero mantuvo el profesionalismo. Ya tenía una idea del por qué de su convocatoria.

-¿Resultado de algún trauma a la cabeza? – preguntó.

-Lo creemos poco probable, pero es para eso que necesito de ti. Tienes mi autorización para entrar a su mente y evaluar la causa y magnitud del daño. Quiero tu reporte dentro de una hora.

-Sí, Hokage-sama- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se puso en marcha a donde sabía se encontraba Neji.

Un nudo en su estómago la acompañó todo el camino.

§§§

-Hola Neji- susurró cuando entró a la habitación donde reposaba el shinobi. Ino se estremeció cuando lo vio por primera vez sentado al borde de la camilla. Lo había creído muerto por más de una semana, y verlo materializado frente a ella era surreal.

Todo su torso estaba vendado, su piel más pálida de lo normal, resaltando el brilloso verde sello maldito en su frente descubierta. Contó hasta diez y respiró profundo para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar sus ojos, al igual que reprimió la necesidad de correr hasta donde él y abrazarlo.

 _Ustedes nunca fueron nada._ Le recordó una voz en su cabeza. Y estaba en lo correcto. Lo que ella sentía por él era completamente platónico y no correspondido.

Aún así, saber que estaba vivo la llenaba de paz, de alegría. Neji había sido su compañero en muchas misiones, en las cuales llegó a conocerlo más a fondo y eventualmente, se enamoró de él.

Sus ojos lavanda la miraron sin una pizca de reconocimiento. No habían rastros de la indiferencia con la que la solía mirar, su expresión totalmente confusa. No sabía como sentirse al respecto ante este distinto Neji frente a ella. Llámenla masoquista, pero se había acostumbrado a él haciéndola sentir inferior.

-Neji…¿Ese es mi nombre?- preguntó con voz rasposa, lo más probable es que no hubiese utilizado el habla en varios días. Su tono, sorprendentemente, era el mismo monótono tono de siempre. Algunas cosas no se pierden.

Ella asintió suavemente y él pareció contemplar el nuevo descubrimiento.

-¿A dónde estoy?

-En el hospital de Konoha – respondió ella sin revelar mucha información. Podría ser abrumante para él, y además quería evaluarlo antes de compartir más datos.

-Voy a realizar un par de pruebas- le indicó acercándose. Neji, quien para ese entonces estaba acostumbrado a varios medininjas examinándolo asintió secamente, pero cuando la chica presionó las frías yemas de sus dedos sobre sus sienes afiebradas, y experimentó una extraña sensación dentro de su cabeza, movió su cuerpo hacia atrás de un jalón.

-Lo siento- murmuró la chica, avergonzada por su error. En misiones de espionaje, ella solía establecer conexiones mentales con él y ese contacto se había vuelto un hábito –Debí advertirte. Voy a entrar a tu mente.

Neji la miró detenidamente por un instante.

-Eres parte del clan Yamanaka- no fue una pregunta, y a Ino le sorprendió. Que Neji pudiese hacer la conexión entre su habilidad y su clan era un buen indicio. Recordaba hechos.

-Sí – afirmó ella. - ¿Puedes recordar el tuyo?

Se aseguró de formular la pregunta de una manera que no sugiriese más de lo necesario. Era mejor que él recordase las cosas bajo su propia cuenta.

Observó como sus delgados labios se fruncieron, indicación de que estaba pensando.

Inesperadamente su Byakugan se activó, y el muchacho saltó en su asiento sobre la camilla, claramente sorprendido. Tomó un minuto para llevar su mano y sentir las abultadas venas costeando sus ojos.

-Hyuuga- murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

Ahora sabía que Neji conservaba ciertos conocimientos básicos, e incluso –aunque quizás no a voluntad- había canalizado su chakra para activar su kekkei genkai. Esto era de gran utilidad, y definitivamente ayudaría con su recuperación. Pero primero, ella debía asesar el daño.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Él encontró su mirada con la suya y sus ojos le indicaron su afirmación, el interior de ella nuevamente se contrajo. Neji siempre había sido inalcanzable, y ahora la distancia entre ellos era más palpable que nunca. Ella ahora literalmente no existía para él.

Nuevamente colocó sus dedos a los lados de su cabeza y se adentró a esa mente que tanto había deseado indagar en el pasado. Al establecer comunicación mental ella no se inmiscuía en sus pensamientos, pero ahora era necesario.

La mente de Neji era tan ordenada como el resto de él. A Ino no le dejaba de sorprender como no habían dos mentes iguales. La tentación para entrar a la parte del psiquis de él dedicado a ella era grande. Al fin podría ver de primera mano que era lo que el Hyuuga de verdad pensaba de ella.

Estuvo tan cerca de abrir esa pequeña compuerta, alejada en la esquina más remota de la mente del genio pero se detuvo. Primero porque sería una falta contra la privacidad de un camarada shinobi. Y segundo para auto-conservar su sanidad. En muchas ocasiones Neji le había hecho saber que era una inútil sin talento, indigna de el título de kunoichi, y demás. Sí eso le había dicho a su cara, no creía poder soportar los crueles pensamientos que su mente albergaba.

Salió del santuario mental en cuestión de minutos con las respuestas que necesitaba. Ya tenía un diagnóstico para Tsunade. Sus dedos ligeramente acariciaron la piel de él, antes de romper el contacto por completo. Sí Neji percató el innecesario roce, no hiso ningún comentario.

-Gracias Neji-san – dijo antes de voltearse y salir de la habitación. Cuando cruzase esa puerta ella se convertiría en uno más de los tantos médicos que lo atendió y cualquier memoria de ella quedaría enterrada en lo más profundo de su inconsciente.

-Espera- la llamó, y su estúpido esperanzado corazón saltó en su pecho. -¿Nos conocíamos?

Ino miró su propia mano sobre el pómulo de la puerta, y consideró que respuesta dar a esa pregunta.

-No- contestó finalmente, todavía dándole la espalda. Decidió ir con la negativa, nuevamente buscando protegerse a sí misma. Ella nunca había significado nada para él, daba igual sí la olvidase para siempre.

Ya no tenía motivos para hacerse la ilusión de que algún día él llegaría a quererla, quizás y ahora podría sacarlo de su mente y su corazón.

 _Como si fuese tan fácil_ pensó con amargura antes de marcharse.

Neji miró la puerta por donde la rubia salió. Puede que no recordase muchas cosas, pero algo le decía que la chica estaba mintiendo.

§§§

-Sus memorias están intactas – informó a la Hokage –No hay daño cerebral, por lo que se descarta la causante fisiológica. Hyuuga sufre de amnesia disociativa. En pocas palabras es como sí el acceso a su memoria estuviese temporalmente obstruido.

-¿Su pronóstico?- preguntó la otra rubia.

-Eventualmente la mayoría de sus memorias volverán. De hecho, ya está comenzando el proceso.

-¿Cuánto tardará?

-Podría despertar mañana sabiéndolo todo o dentro de un año. Existe la posibilidad de que no llegué a recordar cosas insignificantes para él – _como a mí,_ se dijo internamente – pero confío en que sus habilidades como shinobi regresaran por completo, es un componente con mucho peso dentro de su mente.

-Tengo entendido que uno de tus jutsus te permite borrar la memoria de tus víctimas- Ino asintió, había desarrollado la técnica cuando fue asignada al equipo de Tortura e Interrogación.

-O sea que en teoría serías capaz de hacer lo opuesto - Tsunade era una mujer intimidante, y el serio semblante que había adoptado dejaba claro cual era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-Sí, mas jamás lo he puesto en práctica. Estaría poniendo en peligro la integridad de las memorias de Neji, además sería mucho más prudente dejar que su mente sane por sí sola ya que…

-¡Ya oí demasiado! – rugió la mujer – Konoha está más vulnerable que nunca, Yamanaka. Los meses que siguen al final de una guerra son el momento perfecto para nuevos ataques de otros enemigos. Hyuuga es uno de mis mejores ninjas.

-Con todo respeto, Hokage-sama, pero Neji no es una máquina. Él estuvo al borde de la muerte defendiendo a nuestra aldea y me…

-¿Acaso pedí tu opinión? – Tsunade no tenía tiempo para idealismos y morales, tenía una aldea en la que pensar. –Trabajarás en recuperar su memoria, o te suspenderé.

-Sí, Hokage – aceptó a regañadientes –Pero haré esto a mi modo, o no lo haré. No utilizaré un jutsu para desencadenar sus memorias, pero aceleraré el proceso recordatorio con estímulos mentales. Podrá tomar semanas, pero al menos será eficaz y sus habilidades volverán intactas.

Tsunade le dio la razón, después de todo Ino era la experta en mentes. Ignoraba que la kunoichi lo había preferido así para asegurarse de que Neji nunca la recordase.

* * *

 **Mentí, lo siento. Pero no puedo contener todas estas nuevas ideas y al menos he actualizado mis otros fics como prometí.**

 **Espero que disfruten este nuevo NejiIno.**

 **Canción: Stitches –Shawn Mendes**

 **¡Un beso!**

 **Alessandra**


End file.
